


The Total Truth

by demdrabstho (isalana)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute, F/M, Love, Post-Game, Solavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isalana/pseuds/demdrabstho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post-game oneshot.</p><p>Contains Spoilers.</p><p>Enjoy ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Total Truth

Lavellan, her hair as golden as it's always been, except a few inches longer.

It's been a few years since he's seen her. Yet she looks as beautiful as ever. Where he has not aged a day, her days were hardly noticeable.

When she could she would come to Crestwood, to the place they would part ways and sit and pray. Praying to the gods, even praying to him, for the return of her lover.He tries to block her voice from the words, they strain and almost sound done with the world.

How could she love him? Not only about his godhood but also about him hearing her prayers and not answering them. But would he returning be an answer? She would be relieved and maybe emotional. Anger, sadness, grief, so many emotions would rush over her. But what would stay and determine her actions?

He took a deep breath, “hello inquisitor.”

The inquisitor quickly turned around and saw him. Eyes widened and she ran. She ran to him. Pushed into a hug, she wrapped her hands around him, tight. She began to sob. She didn't yell or scream. She silently sobbed into his chest.

He put his arms around her, whispering things he's always wanted to tell her. About the love he has carried around with him in silent agony. About the pain of not being able to see her. About the feel of her now in this moment. About her beauty even when she cries.

She continued to sob against him, never letting up. It was a few years worth of emotion bottled up, she was the inquisitor, strong and confident. No one should be able to see weakness in her, only he could. Only she trusted him with every part of her being to let her guard down and show true emotion.

She calmed herself and pulled away from him. She stared at him and looked away. He knew what she was thinking, how could he? Why did he? All were appropriate questions. How could he expect her not to.

He pressed his hand to her face, “In time ma vhenan.”

She frowned, it wasn't a good enough answer. He sighed, rubbed his hand down her arm, and grabbed her delicate hand.

“Vhenan sit with me.”

It was time for the truth and nothing else. No side tracking. No excuse can get him out of it. He talked quietly to her, revealing himself. His true self. He didn't know how she would react but it was better than he ever thought. She just sat and listened to every word. She took it with understanding. It was one of the many things he loved about her.

He washed away her vallasin, freeing her from the service of any ‘god’. She belonged to no one but him. He wonders if his was known that she would of chosen his. Probably not, he guesses.

She stands. He looks up to her. She begins to walk to the water. So silent, though her thoughts were written all over her.

He follows her looking for a definite reaction. She quickly turns to him and kisses him deeply.

“Ar lath ma, vhenan.” She whispers. “I don't care about your name or who you are. But you are mine as I am yours and I will follow you to the ends of the earth.”

Her sky blue eyes looking straight at him. Trying to look through him. He smiled and looked at the young elf. How could she of all people love him so deeply? He has done nothing but ruined this world. How did she forgive him so quickly? He will never know.

Having his heart so open, he not only felt like a weight has been lifted from him but also he felt insecure. He had never let his guard down like this in multiple millennia. She was the only one who could see him as he is, she must see him as he is.

It's time to live their lives in peace until the great sleep gathers them both. There will never be a love more great then theirs.


End file.
